Dragon Ball : Good Feeling
by AAA'GOD
Summary: Son Goku berkata; "Gotoh, aku akan berlatih untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Tolong jagalah Chi Chi, aku akan kembali setelah pelatihanku selesai." Gotoh mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan; "Jangan khawatir master Goku, aku akan merawat Chi Chi dengan baik." Krillin berkata; "Gotoh, aku akan berlatih bersama Goku untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Saat itu, aku ingin kamu menjaga 18."
1. Chapter 1

Planet Bumi.

Berdiri di depan rumah Son Goku, Gotoh merapikan pakaiannya serta menata rambutnya sekali lagi sambil melihat ke arah cermin saku yang ia bawa. Setelah memastikan bahwa dirinya terlihat rapi dan tampan, Gotoh pun membunyikan bel pintu rumah Son Goku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu yang tertutup telah terbuka. Dan seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat berada di usia duapuluh tahunan muncul dari balik pintu itu.

Wanita itu adalah Chi Chi, istri Son Goku.

Melihat pria tinggi serta berpenampilan rapi yang ada di depannya, Chi Chi dengan penasaran bertanya; "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Halo nona cantik!"

Sapa Gotoh dengan nada sopan serta memuji, "Apakah benar rumah ini rumah saudara Goku?"

"Ya, ini adalah rumah suamiku, Son goku."

Jawab Chi Chi sambil tertawa hangat, " Masuklah, pasti kamu teman Goku."

"Terimakasih, nona. Namaku Gotoh, aku datang kesini untuk bertemu dengan saudara Goku. Aku datang untuk berguru kepadanya." Kata Gotoh sambil memperkenalkan dirinya, di tangan kanannya, Gotoh membawa sebuah bungkusan indah berwarna merah.

"Ini adalah hadiah kecil dari saya untuk nona serta saudara Goku." Gotoh menyerahkan bungkusan merah itu kepada istri Goku dengan senyum indah.

Sangat wajar untuk membawa sebuah hadiah atau bungkusan saat berkunjung ke rumah orang lain, tentu saja Chi Chi menerima bungkusan merah itu dengan senang hati.

Sambil membawa bungkusan merah yang diberikan oleh teman Goku. Chi Chi membawa Gotoh menuju ruang tamu dan menginstruksikan kepadanya untuk duduk di sofa empuk.

"Saat ini Goku sedang pergi dengan Gohan untuk berlatih. Mereka akan kembali saat jam makan siang. Jika anda sangat terburu-buru, aku bisa menunjukkan kepada anda dimana mereka berada saat ini."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot nona. Aku tidak sedang terburu-buru, aku akan menunggu di sini." Jawab Gotoh sambil tertawa.

Chi Chi mulai menatap ke arah jam dinding, jam itu menunjukkan waktu; 11:00 pagi.

Mengambil remot Tv, Chi Chi menyalakan Tv yang berada di tengan ruang tamu. Dia menyerahkan remot itu kepada Gotoh yang duduk di sofa.

Berjalan ke menuju lemari pendingin, Chi Chi mengambil beberapa buah segar dan meletakkan buah-buahan itu di atas nampan. Dia meletakkan buah itu di atas meja ruang tamu, setelah itu ia berjalan pergi menuju dapur.

"Jika kamu butuh sesuatu, aku akan berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang terlebih dahulu. Untuk sekarang, kamu bisa menonton Tv sambil menunggu Goku kembali." Kata Chi Chi.

"Tentu, nona!"

Mengambil buah yang telah di hidangkan di depannya, Gotoh menggigit apel segar sambil melihat ke arah sekelilingnya.

Dia melihat sekeliling ruang tamu dengan penasaran, sebelumnya ia pernah melihat ruang tamu ini dari depan monitor saat kartun Dragon Ball sedang ia putar. Tapi kali ini dia mampu melihatnya secara langsung, selain terlihat lebih nyata serta mendetail, tidak ada bedanya dengan kartun yang sudah pernah ia lihat.

Kemarin malam, entah bagaimana ia telah dipindahkan kedalam dunia kartun yang bernama Dragon Ball. Seperti kebanyakan novel yang ia baca, Gotoh juga mendapatkan sebuah sistem.

Tugas awal yang diberikan sistem kepadanya adalah tidak lain untuk berguru kepada orang yang bernama Son Goku.

Melihat hal ini tentu saja Gotoh sangat senang, siapa sih yang tidak ingin untuk menjadi sangat kuat? Melemparkan bola-bola cahaya yang sangat keren? Terlebih lagi meluncurkan sebuah sinar laser yang dapat membumi hanguskan sebuah Gunung, Kamehameha!

Tapi... Durasi yang diberikan oleh sistem sangat singkat, yaitu satu hari saja.

Selain itu, jika tugas ini gagal, secara otomatis Gotoh akan dikembalikan ke dunia asalnya. Plus, dengan kondisi cacat permanen!

Tapi jika misi berhasil, Gotoh dapat memilih beberapa kemampuan keren untuk ia gunakan, serta bonus 100 juta Zenni.

Melihat hal ini Gotoh segera bergegas ke arah kota untuk membeli beberapa barang sebagai hadiah berkunjung. Untung saja Gotoh mendapatkan cukup uang dari sistem, dengan uang itu ia pun pergi ke rumah Goku menggunkan sebuah taksi.

Saat ini gotoh perjalan menuju sebuah bingkai foto yang tergantung di atas dinding, foto itu menunjukkan penampilan Chi Chi serta Son Gohan kecil yang di peluk oleh Goku.

Melihat foto itu, Gotoh mulai menyimpulkan bahwa saat ini Raditz, yaitu saudara Goku belum datang ke bumi. Son Gohan baru berusia dua atau tiga tahun saat ini, yang pasti Gohan belum pergi ke rumah Master Roshi.

"Chi Chi, aku pulang!"

Saat Gotoh sibuk memikirkan banyak hal, tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka. Dengan pakaian kotor serta berdebu, Son Goku memasuki ruang tamu dengan seorang anak kecil yang berusia tiga tahun.

Ketika melihat orang yang tak ia kenal duduk di sofa ruang tamu, Goku mulai sedikit ragu.

Menurunkan Son Gohan ke lantai, Son Goku mulai menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa dan memperkenalkan dirinya; "Halo, aku Son Goku. Pasti kamu tamu Chi Chi."

Rumahnya sangat jauh dari perkotaan, untuk melihat seorang yang duduk di ruang tamunya, orang itu pasti teman Chi Chi. Adapun apakah Goku mengenal Gotoh? Tentu saja ia tidak mengenal orang ini.

Di sisi lain, Son Gohan pergi ke arah belakang kaki Goku. Tangannya memegangi celana berdebu Goku sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi takut serta rasa ingin tahu di wajahnya.

Gotoh bangkit dari atas Sofa dan berjalan menuju Gohan kecil, tangannya telah membawa beberapa bungkusan permen yang harum. Dia tersenyum saat berjongkok di depan Gohan, "Kamu pasti Son Gohan, kamu sangat persis dengan ayahmu. Dan juga kamu sangat lucu."

Mau di dunia asalnya atau di dunia ini. Anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil, mereka sangat lucu serta dapat membuat hati menjadi hangat. Gotoh dengan senang hati mengulurkan tangannya kepada Gohan, di atas telapak tangannya ada permen yang berbau harum.

Di dunia manapun, tidak ada anak yang tidak menyukai permen. Son Gohan ingin mengambil permen yang diberikan oleh orang asing yang ada didepannya, tapi ia tidak berani untuk mengambil permen itu. Oleh karena itu, ia mendongak saat menatap ke arah ayahnya dengan mata besar...

"Paman ini memberikan permannya kepadamu, ambil saja."

Goku berpikir bahwa Gotoh adalah teman Chi Chi, tentu saja dia menganggap Gotoh sebagai teman juga.

"Terima kasih, Paman!"

Dengan antusias, Gohan mengambil permen dari Gotoh. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat ia merasakan rasa manis dari permen yang saat ini meleleh di mulutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Gotoh yang telah bersikap ramah serta berinisiatif untuk memberikan hadiah kepada keluarga Goku, tentu saja telah mendapatkan kesan yang baik dari mereka.

Tapi tetap saja, Son Goku masih kurang akrab dengan Gotoh. Oleh karena itu, ia sedikit bingung dengan permintaan yang diberikan oleh Gotoh kepadanya.

"Saudara Goku." Kata Gotoh sambil membungkuk, dengan hormat dia berkata; "Namaku Gotoh, saya datang kemari untuk berguru kepada anda. Kuharap anda mau menerimaku sebagai seorang murid!"

"Uh..." Goku bingung mau menjawab apa. Melihat sikapnya saat ini, dia terlihat benar-benar tulus. Sedikit ragu, Goku pun mulai mengambil keputusan sambil meminta maaf saat membungkuk ke arah Gotoh juga.

"Saya merasa sangat menyesal, saat ini saya sedang tidak menerima murid. Hal ini karena saya sangat sibuk dengan pelatihanku sendiri, oleh karena itu aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengajar orang lain." Jawab Son Goku sambil menolak dengan halus.

Di sisi lain, Gotoh telah mengharapkan jawaban ini dari Goku. Tersenyum, Gotoh pun bertanya; "Apakah benar saudara Goku tidak punya waktu untuk mengajariku?"

Goku mengangguk; "Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah berbohong kepadamu!"

Menepuk tangannya, Gotoh berkata; "Karena saudara Goku berdalih tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengajar saya, bagaimana kalau begini saja. Anda menerima saya sebagai murid anda, bila anda mempunyai waktu, anda bisa mengajari saya." "Anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya tidak akan meminta banyak waktu dari anda, cukup berikan aku beberapa instruksi dan aku akan berlatih dengan giat!"

Dengan perkataan yang tulus, Gotoh berusaha meyakinkan Goku untuk menerimanya sebagai murid.

Mendengar jawaban Gotoh, Goku pun mulai merasa ragu-ragu, tapi setelah beberapa saat ia tetap menolak; "Kamu teralu lemah saat ini, tubuhmu juga tidak terlihat berisi. Jadi aku tidak bisa menerimamu menjadi muridku."

Memang benar bahwa tubuhnya tidak berisi, terlebih lagi kekuatannya sangat kecil. Mungkin dia lebih tinggi dari Goku, tapi jika itu tentang otot serta kekuatan, dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Tapi Gotoh tetap tersentum, dia berkata; "Berlatih termasuk dalam kategori cinta, hal ini memiliki keterikatan, apakan anda tahu saudara Goku? Pada saat anda masih kecil, bukankah anda berlatih di bawah naungan Master Roshi? Bukankah dia juga suka berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat, bahkan sampai hari ini. Apakah saudara Goku tega menolak seseorang yang dengan tulus ingin menjadi seorang prajurit bumi?"

"I-ini..." Mendengar pernyataan Gotoh, Goku hanya bisa membuka mulutnya, dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab Gotoh.

"Goku, seharusnya mengambil satu orang sebagai muridmu tidak akan mengganggu jadwal latihanmu kan?"

Chi Chi datang dari arah dapur menuju ruang tamu sambil membawa spatula di tangannya. Dia berkata; "Bukankah Gotoh sudah berkata, bahwa anda dapat melatih dirinya saat anda memiliki waktu luang, dan anda tidak perlu melatihnya saat anda sedang sibuk?"

Chi Chi berusaha meyakinkan Goku.

"Sudahlah, terima saja dia sebagai muridmu." Lanjut Chi Chi.

"Ayah, terimalah paman Gotoh sebagai murid anda, latih dia seperti anda melatihku!"

Son Gohan yang telah menerima permen Gotoh juga membantu meyakinkah ayahnya.

Melihat istrinya serta anaknya setuju, Son Goku berkata tak berdaya; "Mulai sekarang kamu adalah muridku, aku akan melatihmu saat aku memiliki waktu luang. Kamu bisa tinggal di rumah ini."

"Guru!"

Dengan rasa senang yang tak terlukiskan, Gotohpun melakukan upacara pemujaan, dia membungkuk beberapa kali ke arah Son Goku.

Saat Gotoh sedang melakukan hal itu, sebuah bunyi indah datang dari arah kepalanya.

*Ding!*

Sistem; "Tugas berguru kepada Son Goku telah selesai, silahkan memilih beberapa kemampuan yang anda inginkan."

Sebuah jendela pop up berwarna emas redup muncul di depan Gotoh. Tentu saja hal itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh Chi Chi, Goku, ataupun orang lain di dunia ini.

Di jendela pop up itu terdapat empat pilihan yang bisa dipilih oleh Gotoh saat ini. Empat pilihan itu termasuk;

Satu; Kemampuan regenerasi, tidak perduli bagian manapun tubuh yang terpotong, seketika bagian tubuh yang terpotong itu akan beregenerasi. Selama kepala tidak terpotong, anda dapat beregenerasi secara terus menerus.

Dua; Kemampuan Api dan Guntur, dapat mengontrol Api dan Guntur secara leluasa. Selain itu kecepatan anda akan disetarakan dengan kecepatan Guntur.

Tiga; Akurasi John Wick, tidak perduli seberapa jauh jarak anda dengan target anda. Anda akan mampu membidiknya dengan keakuratan 100%.

Empat; Evolusi Tak Terbatas. Saat tubuh anda menjadi semaki kuat, hal ini dapat membuat anda bertransformasi layaknya seorang Saiyan. Setelah transformasi, tubuh anda akan diperkuat secara gila-gilaan. Transformasi ini tidak memiliki batas.

Melihat semua pilihan ini, Gotoh tidak ragu-ragu untuk memilih nomor empat. Yaitu Evolusi Tak Terbatas.

*Ding!*

Sistem; "Kemampuan telah dipilih, anda telah mendapat kemampuan Evolusi Tak Terbatas!"

*Ding!*

Sistem; "100 juta Zenni telah di trasnfer ke dalam rekening bank anda!"

Mendengar hal ini Gotoh sangat bersemangat, diapun segera membuka informasi pribadinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah data dan informasi spesifik muncul di depan matanya.

[Nama : Gotoh] [Nilai Evolusi yang dimiliki : 0]  
[Nilai Evolusi yang dibutuhkan : 0/100]  
[Kemampuan : -]  
[Kemampuan Khusus : Evolusi Tak Terbatas]  
[Level Kekuatan *Transformasi* : ?]  
[Level Kekuatan : 10]  
[Jumlah Evolusi : 0]


	3. Chapter 3

"Goku, Gotoh, Gohan, datang ke sini dan mari kita makan bersama!"

Membawa banyak sekali makanan yang enak di tangannya, Chi Chi berjalan menuju meja makan sambil memanggil semua orang untuk segera menuju ruang makan.

"Makan? Makan!"

"Makan, makan, makan~" Mendengar suara Chi Chi, Goku yang suka sekali makan segera bergegas menuju meja makan dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata, seperti seorang anak kecil, Goku sangat ceria saat mendengar kata 'Makanan' muncul di telinganya. Di mata Gotoh, Goku terlihat seperti tiba-tiba menghilang!

"Paman Gotoh, mari kita makan!"

Seakan berkebalikan dengan sikap ayahnya, Son Gohan yang telah di didik oleh Chi Chi, bersikap sangat ramah serta menuntun Gotoh menuju ruang makan.

Ketika aku berjalan menuju ruang makan, aku melihat beberapa piring mangkuk telah tertata rapi. Saat ini Chi Chi sedang memasukan nasi kedalam setiap piring mangkuk itu.

Di sisi lain, Son Goku telah duduk di atas meja makan dengan ekspresi gembira saat menatap banyak sekali makanan enak di depannya.

"Duduklah."

Chi Chi menarik dua kursi untuk Gotoh serta Gohan dari bawah meja makan.

Dengan sopan, Aku pun berkata; "Terima kasih, Nona Chi Chi!"

"Jangan sebut aku dengan sebutan 'Nona', panggil saja aku Chi Chi."

Jawab Chi Chi dengan sedikit rona merah, bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang wanita yang telah menikah. Terlebih lagi dia juga telah mempunyai seorang anak, jadi untuk di panggil dengan sebutan 'Nona' membuatnya sedikit malu.

"Baiklah, Nona... Maksudku Chi Chi." Anggukku kepadanya.

Setelah semua orang berkumpul, Goku yang sudah sangat menginginkan makanan di depannya, segera memegang sumpit dan menarik banyak sekali makanan kedalam mulutnya sambil berkata; "Selamat Makan!"

Melihat hal ini, Chi Chi berkata dengan sedikit malu-malu ke arah Gotoh; "Kuharap kamu tidak terganggu dengan bagaimana dia makan. Dia hanya bertindak seperti itu saat sedang makan saja, aku sudah menasehatinya berkali-kali, tapi dia tetap tidak mendengarkan." Kata Chi Chi sambil menghela nafas.

"Gotoh, makanlah yang banyak. Ayo!"

Dengan suara yang terbatah-batah, Son Goku menyuruh Gotoh untuk segera makan.

Saat semua orang sedang asik dengan makanan mereka masing-masing. Sebuah suara notifikasi muncul dari arah Kepala Gotoh.

*Ding!*

Sistem; "Tugas merawat perasaan baik seorang istri telah muncul!"

Tugas merawat perasaan baik seorang istri?

Gotoh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tugas macam apa ini!...

Dengan penasaran, Gotoh membuka informasi spesifik dari tugas yang ditawarkan sistem.

Setelah membaca beberapa saat, ternyata tugas ini sangat sederhana. Yang perlu dilakukan olehnya adalah cukup untuk menumbuhkan perasaan baik Chi Chi kepadanya. Setiap perasaan baik yang diperoleh, maka Level Kekuatan serta Nilai Evolusi dapat bertambah sesuai dengan seberapa besar perasaan baik yang di curahkan oleh Chi Chi kepadanya.

"Ternyata..."

Memahami tugas ini, Gotoh mengangguk dengan bahagia. Ternyata menjadi tugas yang mudah.

"Sangat enak!"

Sambil mengunyah makanan dimulutnya, Gotoh berkata dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Sungguh?"

Tanya Chi Chi dengan rasa ingin tahu serta ekspresi gembira.

*Ding!*

Sistem; "Anda telah mendapatkan perasaan baik dari Chi Chi!"

Level Kekuatan +2 Poin Evolusi +1

Gotoh sedikit terkejut dengan pemberitahuan yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Dia berkata seperti itu bukan karena ia ingin segera melaksanakan tugas yang telah diberikan sistem padanya, tapi karena makanan yang ia makan benar-benar terasa sangat enak! Hal ini membuatnya secara tak sadar mengatakan perasaannya cukup keras.

Setelah menyesuaikan emosinya, Gotoh segera membuka statistik pribadinya dengan segera.

[Nama : Gotoh] [Nilai Evolusi yang dimiliki : 1]  
[Nilai Evolusi yang dibutuhkan : 0/100]  
[Kemampuan : -]  
[Kemampuan Khusus : Evolusi Tak Terbatas]  
[Level Kekuatan *Transformasi* : ?]  
[Level Kekuatan : 12]  
[Jumlah Evolusi : 0]

'Ternyata memang bertambah.' Melihat hal ini Gotoh merasa senang.

Jika ia terus memuji Chi Chi, bukankah kekuatannya akan meningkat dengan cepat dalam waktu yang sangat singkat?

Dengan wajah serius, Gotoh mengangguk ke arah Chi Chi; "Dalam dua puluh tahun hidupku, aku telah makan-makanan enak di seluruh restoran yang telah aku datangi. Dan makanan buatan anda termasuk makanan ter-enak yang pernah aku makan!"

"J-jangan memujiku secara berlebihan! Aku tahu makananku tidak seenak itu..." Jawab Chi Chi dengan rona merah di wajahnya, untuk dipuji oleh seorang pria seperti itu, hal ini tentu saja membuatnya sangat malu serta bahagia!

*Ding!*

Sistem; "Anda telah mendapatkan perasaan baik dari Chi Chi! Saat ini Chi Chi sangat senang!"

Level Kekuatan +5 Poin Evolusi +2.5

Mendengar pemberitahuan dari sistem, Gotoh sangat bahagia. Dengan itu dia pun segera meluncurkan banyak sekali serangan terhadap Chi Chi, mulai dari memuji penampilannya, memujinya sebagai seorang wanita yang rajin, dan lain-lain.

Dari awal makan siang sampai akhir makan malam, tidak peduli apakah Goku berada di rumah atau saat ia pergi keluar untuk berlatih. Gotoh akan terus memuji Chi Chi. Dengan hal ini, kekuatannya terus meningkat dengan pesat!

Rumah Son Goku cukup luas, oleh karena itu Chi Chi memberinya kamar kosong untuk ditinggali oleh Gotoh.

Di sisi lain, Son Goku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan bahwa ada pria lain yang tinggal di rumahnya. Lagi pula dia selalu sibuk dengan latihannya sendiri, oleh karena itu dia tidak punya waktu untuk menemani Chi Chi. Sangat baik bahwa ada keluarga lain yang bisa menemani istrinya mengobrol.

Adapun Chi Chi, dia berpikir bahwa sangat bagus untuk membiarkan Gotoh tinggal di rumahnya. Selain keluarga ini lebih hidup, Gotoh juga dapat menemani Gohan dalam belajar. Yang dimana Gotoh lebih berguna daripada Son Goku yang hanya tahu tentang berlatih, berlatih dan berlatih...


End file.
